Huntresses Just Wanna Have Fun
by fronzy
Summary: Yang wins an all-inclusive trip for four to the beautiful and luxurious Pastel beach for the spring break. Roadtrip/Beach UA (Universe Alteration). A series of Bumblebee & Whiterose fluffy/smutty one-shots. Takes place before the events of V3. Already established relationships. Will change the rating to M when smut is uploaded.
**Why heelllooo there! Thanks for checking out my story! Okay so firstly, to be completely honest, I wanted to write some pure fluffy (and** **potentially** **smutty hohoho) goodness after v3 (yes, i'm still recovering even until now) and my other fic, Cigarette Burns, which is pretty angsty so this is like a little pick-me-up?**

 **Secondly: excluding this first chapter, it'll be one drabble or one-shot per chapter. If one-shots are related to one another, it will be titled with a Pt *insert number here***

 **Anyways, let's get this show on the road, new story commence!**

* * *

 _Let Me Know - Pt. 1_

"We're… we're _what_?!"

A certain Schnee exclaimed in a flabbergasted tone, her ice-blue eyes widening at the blonde's words. The crimsonette and noirette who were present in the dorm room and sitting on their respective beds followed Weiss' eyes and focused on the cheery blonde also.

"You heard me right, ice princess! And we're leaving tomorrow!"

Yang bellowed, her hands placed proudly on her hips and a wide grin stretched across her face. It took a second for her words to sink into Ruby's head before her eyes filled with glee as she hoped off her bunk, her petite body unable to contain her excitement.

"Are you serious, Yang?! Are we seriously going on vacation for summer break?!"

Ruby's voice squealed as her arms wrapped around her sister's torso for a joyful hug. She hugged Ruby back briefly in a tight squeeze, patting her hair down before being interrupted an intense and cold stare.

"Tomorrow?! This is so sudden! How- what- how did you even-?"

Yang pulled away a bit from Ruby and yanked out her scroll, dangling it in front of slightly squinted cool-blue eyes.

"I was lucky caller number fifteen for Dope 103.9! You know, Vale's best radio station for today's hottest hits! All I did was answer a few trivia questions and BOOM! A trip for four to the fabulous and luxurious Pastel beach, south of Beacon~!"

Ruby continued to squirm in place, her jitteriness growing more and more from her older sister's words.

"Wait, slow down: Trivia? Since when were you good at answering trivia questions?" Weiss questioned sharply, crossing her arms. Yang smirked and placed her scroll back into her belt compartment, countering Weiss' gesture as she too folded her arms over her chest.

"Excuse you, I'm not just some brute bimbo! In fact, I am actually _amazing_ at trivia!"

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. She quirked her eyebrow at Yang, not believing a single word. Blake, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, lowered her novel ever so slightly so she could shoot amber daggers at the blonde. Yang inched back from the piercing glare and forced out a fleeting laugh. She snapped her fingers and pointed hand-guns at her girlfriend.

"I mean, it wasn't _all_ me. I did get _some_ help from Blakey."

Citrine eyes squinted harder at Yang.

"…Alright, fine! She did _all_ of the answering!"

Blake put down her book, revealing her tight smirk. She softened her gaze, not needing to stare down the blonde any longer.

"That's what I thought," Blake stated matter-o-factly, leaning back on her palms, smiling a bit wider.

Weiss cocked her head suddenly at the nonchalant noirette.

"You- you knew about this?! And you never bothered to tell me?!"

Blake kept a relaxed face.

"Yang and I wanted it to be a surprise. You know, a little beach getaway from studies and stress. We thought we could _all_ use it. It'll be nice, I can assure you."

Ruby then placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, a wide smile plastered onto the crimsonette's beaming face.

"Yeah, Weiss! If it helps, I didn't know about it either but it sounds like loads of fun!"

Weiss let out a quiet huff and said nothing, her shoulders relaxing when the crimsonette wrapped her arm around her. Ruby smirked and leaned in close to Weiss' ear, her cheery tone now suddenly a husky whisper so the other two girls in the room didn't hear.

"And think about it; we'll be alone for the most part. Just imagine: us two, alone, on the beach, under the stars. The chill breeze of the ocean waves makes us shiver, even with our sweaters, so we find _other_ means of warming up that, well… _don't_ require any clothes…"

Ruby's smile grew twice its size and giggled when she saw Weiss' face now a cute shade of pink. It was extremely noticeable due to the girl's naturally pale complexion, even when she attempted to cover her face with her hand. Weiss wanted to grab Ruby by her collar and push her against the wall roughly for making her blush but she mustered all of her strength to restrain herself as her other two teammates were still present in the room. The heiress shut her eyes and took a moment to compose herself and cleared her throat. She faced a dumbfounded Yang instead.

"W-Well, I guess it does sounds… adequate. Though, I _do_ very much hope you do have some idea of _how_ we're getting there."

Yang tsk'd and rolled her eyes teasingly, "You sure don't mess around, do you? Always straight to the point. You sure know how to pick 'em, Rubes."

Ruby just smiled at that, tugging Weiss just a bit closer to her.

"Anyways, if you _mus_ t know, I asked my dad to borrow the family RV. As long as she comes back looking the same way she did before, we have no problems."

The crimsonette's smile beamed as she squealed, "Whoa, seriously?! So, it's like a road trip AND a beach vacation?! Ooo, this is so awesome!"

Ruby then proceeded to chant the words "road trip" over and over again to herself as her girlfriend just rolled her eyes, still trying to shake off her blush. Ruby stopped mid-chant when she saw Yang's slight frown.

"-Road tr… There's a catch to the deal you made with dad, isn't there?"

Yang swallowed and glanced her lilacs over to her girlfriend, who was looking a bit concerned too.

"What is it, Yang?" Blake questioned.

The blonde looked down at her feet as if they were suddenly interesting and rubbed her elbow awkwardly.

"I-I mean, it's not terribly bad for you two –she looked over at Ruby and Weiss- but for you, Blake, it may pose a _minor_ problem…"

The red and white couple exchanged looks of confusion as Blake shot her own at Yang.

Yang cleared her throat, hesitating for only a second.

"We… we gotta take Zwei."

"We WHAT?!" The three girls exclaimed at the same time.

Ruby and Weiss in an excited squeal and jitteriness.

And Blake in a disgusted and horrified question.

Yang threw her hands back at the reactions, mostly wincing at Blake's. Her Faunus girlfriend glared at the blonde with big, amber, almost pleading eyes, "You never told me this, Yang! You can't be serious!" The brawler winced, flashing a shy smile and laughing awkwardly in attempt to lift her mood, "C'mon, babe! Zwei isn't that bad!" Weiss then cut in, now holding hands with Ruby in happiness, "For once Yang isn't wrong, Blake. He's such a sweetheart and adorable and fluffy and a bundle of joy and…" She then drifted off with a series of squeals and baby-talk sounds. All Ruby could do was nodded her head in support of her girlfriend's words.

Blake rubbed at her hands unsurely. Before she even realized it, Yang's body was kneeing down in front of her legs that hung off the edge of the bed, the blonde's soft hands in hers. Concerned ambers stared into gentle lilacs.

"Blakey, sweetie, please. I promise it'll be alright. Zwei won't be a step-back _at all."_ At those last couple of words, Yang squeezed the noirette's hands lovingly, not breaking eye contact.

Blake was the one to break the staring contest first. She bit her lips, taking in a deep breath. The Rose-Xiao Long sisters really knew how to easily fluster their girlfriends. She met her gaze with violet once again and replied in an almost silent whisper.

"…Alright, fine, but this doesn't mean I'm happy with it."

Yang's small smile was soon replaced with a beaming grin. She got up from her kneeing position and briefly embraced her girlfriend with one arm.

"Didn't expect you to be."

Yang turned to see her two other teammates talking amongst themselves cheerily. The brawler clasped her hands together in a loud slap to gather everyone's attention.

"Okay, ladies! Listen up! So just to be clear: we should be on the road by at most 9 o'clock am, yeah? Since it's Friday today, and driving will take around two to three days, we'll probably be there on Monday. The drive could be shorter though, depending on how much distance we'll cover and if we switch drivers or not."

Blake smiled at her girlfriend proudly, "Wow, Yang. You really got this all planned. You're usually impulsive about these sort of things."

Yang winked at her. The sun's rays out the dorm room's window were slowly merging with a dark hues, reminding the blonde of the approaching night.

"I want this vacation the best it could be, Blakey. So let's get to packing!"

* * *

"Weiss, have you seen my bikini anywhere? I can't seem to find it."

"W-What, why would I know where that is?!"

"Aha, well, I mean there was that one time we went-"

"Ruby, please, don't-"

"-we went swimming in Beacon's public pool after dark and-"

"RUBY, FOR THE LOVE OF DUST, COULD YOU _PLEASE-"_

"-and we were alone so you had the idea to take off our-"

A pillow was chucked at Ruby's face so fast that she didn't even have time to activate her semblance.

Another pillow suffered the same harsh treatment when the crimsonette replied with a giggle and a pained, "worth it!"

Though, while packing her own clothes, it turns out Weiss did have Ruby's swimsuit. It was in her undergarment drawer.

* * *

After the four were done packing, Weiss and Ruby decided to take a walk alone through the hallway, leaving the dorm room to Blake and Yang.

Blake sat on her bed cross-legged, her back to her girlfriend who was running a hair brush through her wavy midnight locks. She could feel Yang's soft grin behind her.

"What are you smiling at, sunshine?"

Yang's lips stretched so much, the corners of her mouth almost reached her ears. She didn't stop brushing the noirette's damp just-showered hair.

"I'm just happy, ya know? I-I know you're not too fond of Zwei and-"

"That's putting it mildly."

"-And I'm just glad you said yes to coming despite that."

Blake tilted her head down, fidgeting with her hands. She breathed softly.

"Yang, please, I'd push through millions of mangy mutts to be with you…"

There was a heavy pause. Blake subconsciously held her breath when Yang stopped brushing her raven locks.

The noirette stiffened from surprise as she felt toned forearms wrap around her waist, squeezing her almost _too_ tight.

"Aww, kitten! That's probably the most romantic thing you've ever said to me!"

All Blake could respond with was a choked gasp. Lilac eyes widening, Yang loosened her grip and winced an apology but didn't pull away from her girlfriend's torso, her body heat warming up Blake's back.

"No way that's the most romantic thing I've ever said to you."

Yang let out a breathy laugh, shifting closer to Blake.

"Oh really? Do tell."

Blake huffed and kept staring into the room in front of her. In truth, Yang was right. Blake couldn't recall a time she said something romantic. Not like she was going to admit that to the blonde.

An idea popped into her head and she smirked without replying.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Blakey? Cat's got your-?!"

That's when the noirette cut off Yang's stupid cat pun by swiftly twisting her body to face the blonde. Blake pushed the brawler down onto her bed a little more roughly than she intended as she leaned over Yang's now-lying body. Surprised and taken-aback violets stared into adoring citrines.

Before the blonde could even get a word in, Blake leaned her head down and met Yang's warm lips with her own. The cat Faunus soon felt Yang kissing back, the two of them kneading their lips together passionately in synchronization. Yang's eyes lulled shut, taking in as much as Blake allowed her to while being dominated by the Faunus. The brawler unconsciously ran her hands through Blake's beautiful black hair, pulling her in closer. Both noticing that their lungs burned for a breath, they broke apart, gasping for air. Yang lied there, partly dazed from the sudden romantic gesture, her eyes hazily glazing at Blake, who still hung over her. Blake smirked before she leaned into Yang's ear and purred out a sentence.

"No, the cat's got _your_ tongue."

* * *

 **Imma be real here, this was really fun to write :) I hope you all enjoyed it also!**

 **This chapter's title is named after the song Let Me Know by Stupeal.**

 **(Fun Fact! The radio station number Yang won the trip from [103.9] is a real station. It's an LGBTQ+ Pride station that's near me lol I thought it was appropriate to use)**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **If ya liked this, how about throwing me a follow? I mean, you COULD also pass me a fav and even a *gasp* review but, well, no one's really FORCING you to... (wink wonk this is your hint to review please take the hint).**

 **Anyyhooww, I suppose that's all for now, so I'll peace out till next chap!**

 **(P.S I drew the cover photo for this fic, you can see the full ver. on my tumblr halbirb *wink wink nudge nudge* okaythatsallgoodbyenow)**


End file.
